Elux
Appearance In the roleplay, Elux is only seen on their feminine form so far, thus the page will refer to them as so. Elux has raceless white skin and long yellow and white hair, that is curled on the tips. She also has a curly ahoge on her head and cyan eyes. Elux wears an oversized gray coat, the sleeves covering her hands, and the cuffs being dark gray and there is a white ribbon on the collar. She wears a black belt with a silver bucke, dark gray stockings and black boots with crosses on the sides. She also has a white ribbon on her back that is yellow on the inside. Personality Elux's overall behavior consists of selfishness, very high self-esteem and arrogance. She is very snob and has full confidence on whatever she does. Elux doesn't care about anything or anyone but herself, and would do whatever it takes to get what she wants. She is highly manipulative and uses that power to use people for her own good. She is very fake and a good actress; a proof of this is shown when she manipulated Sieg to come with her only to satisfy her lustful desires, saying that she only wanted others to be happy but somehow everyone thought she was egotistical, even reaching the point to simulate crying. Elux has little to no consideration for others and she doesn't tolerate any contradition to what she says; when things don't go her way, she acts like a spoiled brat, and gets furious. Background In the past, Elux banned Reficul from her side of the world; she also kissed Anna. Appearances Minor Roleplay - Elux appears when Sieg, Satanica, Anna, Ivlin and Reficul are on Reficul's World. She then persuaded Sieg to come to her world by playing the victim. Relationships Reficul Reficul is the devil of her word and also enemy. Reficul used to work under Elux as a seraph in the past, before the latter banned her. Surprisingly she is Elux's obsession, though they still hate each other. Anna When Anna broke the promise to not go to Elux's part of the world, she was amazed by her world. Elux was also amazed to see a human there and was quickly interested by Anna. When Elux began feeling lust for her, she began proposing many meetings and making sexual advances that scared Anna sometimes. One time, Elux came to the underworld and kissed Anna in front of Reficul. Anna holds grudges against her for that. Sieg Sieg is Elux's ex-subordinate. He thought it would be good to work under a god, so he went with her to her world. Elux only saw him as a toy for her to satisfy her lustful desires. They met again during the war, where Sieg tried to convince Elux to forgive him, although she was the enemy, but she rejected him. It is unknown if Sieg would have gone back to Elux's World or not, had she forgiven her. Satanica Satanica is Elux's rival, and they fight over Sieg. They always insult each other in many ways when talking about or seeing the other, and Satanica has beat Elux with a chair before, and also grabbed a scissors and threatened to "tear her face". Sol Sol is Elux's angel. Elux snapped at her angrily after Sol said that it wa her who took care of Sieg when he passed out, because Elux was trying to get the merit for it. Luna Luna is Elux's angel. Mercury Mercury is Elux's angel. Mars Mars is Elux's angel. Hex Hex is an enemy of Elux. While they have never met face to face, Hex hates Elux and her angels for betraying Reficul, and Elux hates Hex for what he does to her soldiers. If they met in a battle, it would very likely be a fight to the death, unless someone intervened. Trivia * "El" means "God" in Hebrew. * "Lux" also means light in Latin. It could be a hint, as Reficul is Lucifer backwards, Lucifer being the angel of light before betraying God. Quotes Category:Minor Characters Category:Gods Category:Genderfluid Category:Female Category:Male